fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 118
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler“ ------------------------------------------ „Hui! Hui! Huwieh!“, Allister schwang elegant durch die Lüfte, „Ich bin die zauberhafte rote Elfenkönigin“. Grey, und inzwischen auch Kock, starrten entgeistert auf den blutgetränkten Mann, der wie an unsichtbaren Fäden mitten im Raum hin und her schwang, dabei tropfte das Blut stetig zu Boden. „Seht nur meine fabulöse Krone! Hui!“, rief er und wies auf etwas das augenscheinlich ein menschlicher Darm war, den er wie einen Kranz um seinen Kopf geschlungen hatte „Allister!? Was soll das?“, rief Kock, der sich zuerst von dem Schock erholte, zu dem Schwingenden, der seine Zuschauer erst jetzt bemerkt hatte. „Allister? Ich bin nicht Allister? Ich bin Voi! Und wie lautet dein Name, du sprechendes rosa Walross?“, fragte er mit heiterer Stimme. „Lass den Mist, Allister! Du weißt genau wer ich bin!“, rief der Vize und bemerkte nun das er eine Kette aus Arterien um den Hals trug, was ihm nochmal einen kurzen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. „Ich kenne dich nicht, Mr. Walross! Ich bin Voi!“, rief er wieder hinunter und begann erneut wild umher zu schwingen. Kock wollte gerade erzürnt etwas rufen, doch Grey hielt ihn zurück, „Lass mich mal probieren“. Grey ging weiter in die Raummitte, blickte zu der „Elfenkönigin“ empor und räusperte sich laut. Die „Hui!“-Rufe verstummten und Voi blickte nun zu Grey hinab, „Sir Esel, was kann ich für Sie tun?“, fragte er plötzlich höflich und hörte zu Schwingen auf. „Ähm... Voi, ich wollte dich fragen, was du da oben machst“, sagte Grey und bemühte sich nicht vor Ekel zu Erbrechen. „Man hat mich zum Spielen raus gelassen, Sir. Da hab ich diesen großen, nassen Koffer gefunden, indem war dieses hübsche Kostüm und die Schminke“, er wies auf den Darm, die Kette und das Blut in seinem Gesicht, „Da hab ich plötzlich Lust bekommen Elfenkönigin zu spielen. Aber warum wollen sie das wissen, Sir Esel?“, fragte Voi und konnte anscheinend den Drang zum Schwingen nicht ganz unterdrücken, da er sich schon wieder sachte vor und zurück bewegte. „Hat Allister dich 'raus gelassen'?“, fragte Grey und ignorierte dabei die zuvor gestellte Frage vollkommen. „Nein, Allister lässt mich nie raus zum Spielen“, meinte Voi traurig und ließ den Kopf sinken, doch fast im selben Moment zuckte der Kopf wieder nach oben, „Sie sind gar kein Sir!“, rief er plötzlich wutentbrannt und taxierte Grey mit seinen leuchtend pinken Augen. „Ich ähm...“, Grey wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, auch konnte er nicht einschätzen, wie sein Gegenüber nun reagieren würde. „Sie tragen dieses Monokel und den Zylinder wohl nur zur Schau, Mr. Esel! Ein echter Sir würde niemals die Frage eines anderen Gentleman einfach so ignorieren! Was haben Sie zu Ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen!?“, brüllte Voi nun Grey an, der vollkommen perplex zusah, wie Voi sich in der Luft wand. „Du bist in Wirklichkeit genau so unhöflich, wie die schwarze Spinnenzauberin, und die hat mir nur weh getan!“, jammerte Voi und wandte sich weiter, bis die ein Stück der Decke sich löste und samt Voi zu Boden stürzte. Ohne Vorwarnung stürmte Voi auf Grey zu und schleifte dabei das Stück Decke mit sich, „Wenn du genauso bist wie die Spinnenkönigin, woher weiß ich das du mir nicht auch weh tun willst?“, rief er dabei. Doch bevor Grey überhaupt reagieren konnte, tauchte plötzlich Senbei auf und verpasste dem Heranstürmenden einen kräftigen Tritt ins Gesicht, worauf dieser laut krachend gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand flog. „Wer war das eben?“, fragte Senbei und zog nebenbei sein Schwert. „Wir sind uns nicht sicher, er sieht aus wie Allister, ist es aber irgendwie doch nicht“, meinte Kock und spähte an die Wand um zu erkennen in welchem Zustand Voi sich befand. Voi schoss wieder auf die Gruppe zu, doch Senbei stellte sich im entgegen indem er sein Schwert nach ihm schwang, doch Voi blockte es mit seinem rechten Arm. Überrascht sah Senbei wie sich sein Shikomizu in Arm Vois schnitt, während dieser weder Gefühlsregungen zeigte noch Blut aus der Wunde zu kommen schien. Mit der freien Hand versuchte er Senbei zu schlagen, doch dieser duckte sie nur weg, während Kock seine Kette um den Arm Vois schlang und ihn so mit einem kräftigen Schwung erneut gegen die Wand schleuderte. Ohne Pause stürmte er wieder auf den Koch zu, diesmal seinen rechten Arm zum Angriff erhoben, doch wieder schickte ihn ein Schlag gegen die Wand. Zum Vierten Mal erhob sich Voi um einen weiteren Angriff zu starten. „Wie oft will der Typ noch aufstehen?“, fragte Kock genervt. Doch in diesem Moment erstarrte der Langhaarige mitten im Angriff, mit immer noch erhobener Faust stand er da und blickte mit leeren Blick auf die Piraten, „Er ist wach“, sagte Voi leise und wirkte dabei verängstigt. Die Augen Vois wirkten plötzlich leer, die pinke Farbe verschwand und wurde durch einen Grauton ersetzt. Gebannt schauten die Piraten zu, wie sich die Augenfarbe erneut veränderte, diesmal zu einem satten Braun. „Was zum...?“, sagte er und stürzte aus dieser lächerlichen Pose zu Boden, „Wo bin ich? Woher... woher kommt all das Blut?“, er blickte sich um und erkannte die kleine Gruppe, die in immer noch gebannt beobachtete, „Lees Freunde! Was ist passiert? Wo ist dieser Maskentyp?“, fragte er. „Allister?“, fragte Kock zaghaft und näherte sich dem Mann, der da gekrümmt am Boden lag und sich den Bauch hielt, als wäre im schlecht. „Wer den sonst?“, fragte Allister und ließ sich von Kock hochziehen. „Ich weiß nicht, bis vor ein paar Sekunden hast du uns noch attackiert“ „Attackiert? Wieso sollte ich das tun?“, als Kock nur die Achseln zuckte, fuhr er fort, „Und was ist denn nun mit diesem Maskentypen passiert?“ „Er liegt dort hinten und zwar tot, du hast ganze Arbeit geleistet“, meinte Kock und wies mit dem Daumen über die Schulter, auf die Stelle wo die übel zugerichtete Leiche des Söldners lag. „Aber wie kann das sein? Ich konnte doch nichts gegen ihn ausrichten“, meinte Allister und begann sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, wobei sich der Darm löste und in seine Hände fiel, vor Schreck schrie er und warf den Darm versehentlich in Senbeis Gesicht. „Das heißt du kannst dich an wirklich nichts mehr erinnern?“, fragte Grey und trat nun ebenfalls näher, während sich Senbei im Hintergrund gelassen den Darm aus dem Gesicht wischte. „Nein, ich war mitten im Kampf mit diesem Typ, da wurde plötzlich alles irgendwie schwarz“ „Weißt du noch was du genau getan hat, bevor alles schwarz wurde?“ „Ich hab mit diesem Typen gekämpft, er hatte meine Waffe zerstört und ich hab ein paar Treffer kassiert. Dann haben wir etwas geredet und dann plötzlich bin ich wieder hier aufgewacht“ In diesem Moment bemerkte Allister das Stück Decke, das immer noch mit dem kaum sichtbaren Faden mit ihm verbunden war. Als er den Faden in die Hand nahm um ihn genauer zu mustern, sah er plötzlich auf und flüsterte, „Scheiße!“